


Ready for Takeoff

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael is scared of flying.





	Ready for Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> I was awake at 4 in the morning so what else can I do besides research how to fly a Cessna 172

"Alex, I'm scared."

Alex looked over to where Michael was clutching the seat so tight his hands were  
white. For a man who dreamed of taking off in a spaceship for so many years of his life, he seemed awfully terrified of flying.

Alex had been on countless planes in his lifetime and flown more than a couple dozen in his time in the Airforce. He had his pilot's license and everything, something Michael had checked eight times on the drive here. When Alex had told him his friend was letting him take his Cessna for a spin, he'd seemed excited. Now... not so much.

"Don't be. You'll love it once we're up there and I'll be right here the whole time," Alex promised, "Don't you trust me?"

"I do, I just... How many of these specific planes have you flown?" Michael asked. Alex snorted as he held out his hand. Michael reluctantly let go to grasp it and Alex smiled at the cool feeling of his wedding band against his skin. You know, ignoring the sweat.

"A ton," Alex said though he may have been exaggerating. He'd only flown a Cessna maybe three or four times, but one of those times he'd been drunk and another time it'd been really dark. He had no doubt he'd be fine now.

"Uh-huh and when's the last time this plane was inspected?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Did it pass?"

"Flying colors. And I double checked everything before l even let you get on."

"How old is it?"

"Three years."

"Is that safe?"

"Absolutely."

"When was the last time you got your pilot's license renewed and when was the last time you've flown?"

Alex snorted as he leaned closer, gripping Michael's hand in both of his. "Michael, it's going to be fine. But if you're really that scared, we don't have to. I don't  
want to scare you."

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath. He squeezed Alex's hand and Alex let him, waiting patiently for his response. He missed flying badly, but his first time back in the air really didn't need to be now. Especially when Michael was about 5 seconds away from losing it and they hadn't even moved.

"No, you know what, if I don't do this, I'll regret it. So let's go. I'll be fine," Michael decided, opening his eyes with newfound determination. Alex grinned.

"You absolutely sure?"

"Yeah I think this is just residual nerves from when my spaceship crashed and resulted in tons of my people getting brutally murdered," Michael said so nonchalantly that Alex paused, wondering how much sarcasm was in it. When Michael looked to him though, eyes full of trust, he knew there wasn't much. "Getting back in the air feels like a special kind of 'fuck you'."

Alex smiled and leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss before he let go completely and turned to the controls. Michael returned to gripping the seat tightly, but Alex let him. Whatever made him feel comfortable.

What else were husbands for?


End file.
